Lost
by sailor-stardestroyer13
Summary: We reveal the life of Aleksandra Kira Ivanov, her days in the abbey. How she met Kai, Bryan, Ian and Spencer.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Non possiedo il beyblade, mai non ho avuto mai volontà. (Ya figure it out)

**Summary:** we go back into the past of Biovolt, where only a few girls made it into the abbey. She was one of those girls, Aleksandra Kira Ivanov, nicknamed Alex or Ally by her friends. She has a hard time dealing with being a girl though. This chapter is in her point of view.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Brother, I need you**

It's cold in here, goddamn it, it's always cold. No love, no warmth in each other. Even those with family here can't find warmth in those they love. I'm one of them. I have a brother. He's not the same anymore. When I younger, we were in an orphanage. I used to cry at night, he was always right there beside me. Now, I'm alone, he probably doesn't even remember me. I really miss him. Girls are not allowed to see the boys. To them, we are weak. Not many girls make it into the abbey; there are only about 7 of us. There's myself, Marina, Oxana, Tamara, Zinaida, Feodora and Larissa. Marina has an older and younger brother at the abbey, and Feodora and Larissa are twins. I don't really get on with them, any of them; I'm the youngest, 2 years younger than the second youngest, who is Tamara. I'm only barely 6 years old, yet; I'm the strongest. I hate it here. It's so lonely. It is so heartless. But I have to stay; I have no-where else to go. I am lost with out you brother; I need you...Tala, can you hear me? I need you.

* * *

Hey that's the first chapter done, how'd ya like it. RR please, it doesn't take up much time. So please. Love ya all. Star-Serious-Laser! 


	2. Being a girl

Disclaimer: Same as always! You should know it by now.

Most of this is in her POV except when she's speaking, K? Anywayz thanx DranzerGirl for ya review.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Being a girl**

"Wake up...wake up...WAKE UP!!!" That annoying voice, it sounds like a broken record. The voice was none other than Tamara. What does she want at this time of day?

Tamara: Aleksandra wake up!

Alex: What do you friggin' want!

Tamara: shesh, bad mood today?

Alex: why are you so excited?

Tamara: It is our first chance; we get to train with the boys!

Alex: whoo-hoo

_Man, I love being sarcastic. I don't care it we train with the boys; this place is a waste of time. Hang on... she's talking to me again, let's think... shall I listen or shall I go and get ready for another day of torture. Oh just forget it, maybe this is a dream, no it can't be. Please go away annoying little person, no, go away little brat!_

Alex: Will ya just shut up!

Tamara: You sooo mean!!

_Great, been woken up and already scared someone away in 5 minutes, that made my day. Might as well get up now. Let's take a lovely cold shower in the middle of winter in lovely cold Russia._

Aleksandra made her way to the shower. 5 minutes later she had finished and had got herself dressed. As she made her way to the dining room she noticed a small boy being bullied by two larger boys.

Alex: Hey!

Bully 1: What do you want?

Alex: I want you to leave him alone

Bully: or what? Little girl

Alex: I'll put ya in your place... sad loser

Bully 1: Girls are weak useless things

Alex: Excuse me... boys aren't any better

Bully 2: There are more boys than girls here

Alex: So... the girls here are stronger than the boys

Bully 2: Girl or not I'll put ya in ya place!

The larger boy lunged at Alex, trying to grab her but she simply moved aside making him trip on the ground. The other boy made a fist and threw it at her. She barely dodged it but kicked her foot at his shin making him whimper in pain before falling over. Both boys got up and limped away as fast as they can. The small boy stood up, he was not as tall as she was. He whispered a small thanks and then ran off.

_What's so bad about being a girl? Why are boys stupid? All I want is a little respect, no-ones better; we are all equal. So why are boys being ignorant_?

* * *

Hey how'd ya like it? Please RR or flame don't care which one but please review! Love ya all!


End file.
